This invention concerns a device for measuring out coffee tipped straight from the packet into the conical filter of a coffee-maker.
Traditionally coffee is measured out using a special measuring scoop or a spoon. The coffee is taken from the packet and placed in the coffee-maker filter in the amounts required. For example ten scoops for twelve cups of coffee. Each operation involves filling the scoop inside the packet, checking the level, bringing the scoop over to the coffee-maker and tipping the coffee into the filter. As the packets are taller than the scoops, the consumer has to put his fingers in the packet. The packets are black and visibility inside is poor, so this old-fashioned method of measurement is inaccurate, time-consuming, tedious, and messy involving spillage of coffee and loss of aroma.